


Problem Solving - Recopilatory Airlines Flight 5184

by eliora



Category: Enlightenment Now, Interstellar (2014), Mayday | Air Crash Investigation (TV)
Genre: 2010s, Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Blood, Bombing, Character Death, Death, F/F, Gay, In-Flight Breakup, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, International Day Against Homophobia And Transphobia, Investigations, LGBT, LGBT characters, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, MH17, Malaysia Airlines, Malaysia Airlines Flight 17, May 17, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Netherlands, Plane Crash, Playing With a Calculator, Spaceplane, Ukraine - Freeform, War, War in Donbass, calculator - Freeform, christina grimmie - Freeform, enlightenment, numberphile, problem, queer, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliora/pseuds/eliora
Summary: Investigators are faced with a media frenzy when a series of coincidences pounds a crashed plane. Despite this, they must do their job as they normally would. They are determined to get answers for the families of 29877424307 victims, but they face roadblocks at every turn.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Flight

May 17, 12634712015. 15:40 PM.  
Recopilatory Airlines Flight 5184 is ~3 hours into an 11-hour trip from Amsterdam, M87*, to the Walyache, Recopilatoria.  
\- What are your plans for the weekend? – captain says.  
\- Really, no plans. – co-pilot says. Sounds about perfect.  
Captain Oninoko Stasiuk, she/her, has been with the airline for 38 million years and has 97.9 billion hours of flying time. Her co-pilot is Liandri Maryllom Botha (xe/xyr), who has 1 billion hours, and has just received a rank of verified captain. Verified captains are the crewmembers that remain captains for the rest of their flight career. They are still under all rules of flying, but now they can’t be demoted to first officers.  
\- Oh, and I just got verified. – Liandri says. – This is my first flight as such.  
\- Congrats on your verification! – Oninoko says.  
The second crew of the flight are Captain Kurt John Weering, First Officer Christina Diederick, and Instructor Pilot Sam Chu-Tsuys. They are going to come after about 30 minutes.  
The plane is a 3 million year old Penisforce 747-201, registered R-EEEEEEEE, and a relatively new addition to the airline. 10 thousand years ago, the plane was upgraded to a two-crew glass cockpit, eliminating the need for flight engineer.  
Liandri says:  
\- Wait.  
\- What? – Oninoko asks.  
\- I just noticed that this particular three-letter modifier is BPD. Penisforce 747-201BPD.  
\- And? – the captain is surprised for what BPD stands for.  
\- BPD stands for Borderline Personality Disorder. – Liandri says, … - and this is what I have.  
\- Hm… oh wow, at first I didn’t understand but then, how understand… - Oninoko says.  
There are 28345927466 passengers on board, most are Dutch tourists planning to take connecting flights to hot, blue hypergiant stars in the AG-1141 galaxy, the galaxy that is home to Recopilatoria. There is also a fair mix of other astralities on board, along with some Recopilatorian astrals.  
Lesana Schoer from Kepler-22 b is travelling to Intergalactic Mathematics Olympiad. She is a water creature living in a planet that is entirely ocean. She has algae-like hair and green skin.  
\- What did a mermaid wear to math olympiad?  
\- Hmm… what? – Toma Aniaw from Gliese 581 g asks.  
\- An algae bra.  
\- Oooofff. Amazzing.  
\- And as you can see, this is technically what I am wearing.  
\- Noice. – Toma says.  
Passenger next to them, Jan van Zassal, is asking about the math:  
\- How you can do the complex olympiad math tasks without a calculator?  
\- Those are not the same kind of tasks as, for example, 418248989x14782397 (which, by the way, equals 6182722600246633). – Lesana explains. Instead these are about accessing new areas of the brain.  
\- For example?  
\- Hm, here is an example from the previous year’s olympiad.  
“An aircraft is powered by the formula f(x) = power tower integral(x), where x is the distance flown in km. The aircraft is released from 5000 meters at a 12 degree angle at a speed of 720 km/h. Task: Calculate the altitude of the aircraft after 1 minute. Assume a flat, uniform gravity field And how do you do this? – Jan asks.  
\- You take the line 5 + tan(12°)*x and take a power tower integral of it, which amounts to be t to tetration of tan 12 degrees, and to the fifth, then you use the linear length of the curve to calculate how far the plane has gone.  
\- And?  
\- The resulting altitude is 16999.4 meters. Almost 17000, because tetrational curve is very fast growing.  
\- Nice. – Jan says.  
\- Well, I got bonus points for calculating the difference between 17000. – water creature says.  
The plane is in touch with space traffic control centre at Kamelon, galaxy A2744 YD4, which is 30.1 Gly away from earth. The controller expresses conern that there might be a visitor in the cockpit.  
\- Problem 5184, Kamelon.  
\- Kamelon, Problem 5184, go ahead.  
\- I hear voices on the frequency. – controller pauses. - Do you have a visitor in the cockpit? – controller asks.  
\- Negative, Problem 5184, there is only me at the mic. – captain says.  
\- Then why do I hear voices?  
\- You might have switched to the wrong frequency, or have a channel krof (reverse of fork).  
\- Roger that.  
\- I repeat, there are only 2 pilots in the cockpit, and there is nobody in the cabin testing the microphone or speakers.  
\- Thank you. – The controller says.  
The controller tells another flight an instruction.  
\- Party Rock 90, turn heading matrix 310 -30.  
\- That is over 50 degrees away from where we are headed. Do you confirm.  
\- I confirm.  
The flight turns left.  
Oninoko accidentally switches the channel and hears something out of the ordinary.  
\- Ulas 658, climb speed level 460.  
She thinks for a second and then she is like “…”  
\- What? This guy is giving instructions to imaginary flights?  
\- Hm, let me check… - Liandri says as xe switches the channel.  
\- Ulas 568, turn RA 350 declination -030.  
\- You know what… - Oninoko says and decides to ask. - Kamelon control, excuse me to ask you, but… do you have a supervisor?  
The tower goes silent for some time. In the cockpit of Flight 5184, they decide to talk to everyone as if they were in an uncontrolled cosmic space.  
\- Party Rock 90, this is Problem 5184, you are tracking 310 and -30, is that correct?  
\- That is correct, we are at this heading.  
\- Alright, we have a slight problem with the ATC. – Oninoko says.  
In the cabin, a group of people are travelling for a Quora Emporium, which is a real-life meeting of Quorans. Addison Jade is a white non-binary person from HIP 0, a lead star in the British Colonial Stellar Catalogue. Marichka IJsselstein is a graduate of children’s home where El Al Flight 1862 crashed 16.2 million years earlier (I seriously gotta stop using that source). Ivy Gerassimou was intending to be on the flight, but had to change at the last minute to KLM 3707, due to an error in the ticket that was only realized at the boarding gate. In total, there are 39 Quorans on the plane.  
\- Is it your first time heading to Quora Emporium? – Addison asks.  
\- Yes. After all the years. – Marichka says.  
\- Awesome!  
Addison is scrolling through ‘Gram and decides to repost a post about how being queer does not absolve you of white privilege.  
In the tower, new STC takes over.  
\- Attention all flights, this is your new controller, all flights with message Red, continue present headings.  
Flight 5184 also received message Red. At this time, crew change happens.  
\- Okay, then we’re outta here. – Liandri says.  
Oninoko and Liandri exit the cockpit, while Kurt and Christina enter. Sam follows the last. Kurt makes a call to the space traffic control.  
\- Problem 5184, is kinetic energy level six hundred available?  
\- Negative, Problem 5184, energy level 600 is not available.  
\- Roger, maintain kinetic energy level 595. – Kurt says.  
\- I guess we’ll make that up in Mars range.  
After entering space of the new control center, the crew now can request to energy level 600.  
Sam, the instructor, says:  
\- Christina, you will make the next call about climbing to energy level 600.  
\- Understand.  
\- Problem 5184, request climb 600. – Christina says.  
\- Roger, standby…  
\- Fomalhaut 1065, track 200 light-years in the X-axis for spacing.  
\- Roger, track 200 light-years X-axis spacing, Fomalhaut 1065.  
After controller sees that Fomalhaut flight made its assigned maneuver, they clear Recopilatory 5184.  
\- Problem 5184, climb and maintain energy level 600.  
\- Roger, Problem 5184, climb and maintain energy level 600.  
The space traffic controller is drinking tea and looking at the flight. The mark shows “RQi5184 P742䮔 600 [360 -30] RND”. The time reads 16:3 20:00. At this moment, the mark with spacecraft data disappears form radar screen, leaving behind a plain replacement character (�). Few seconds later, that disappears also.  
\- Problem 5184, do you read?  
\- Problem 5184, Mars radar, please come in.  
No response.  
\- Problem 5184, how do you read?  
The controller makes a call to report the disappearance.  
On a planetary system in an irregular galaxy, 5th planet from the star, a soldier in a war sees random pieces falling from the sky.  
\- Hang on, I’ve got something trekking at my April position (120 degrees). – he tells to his division.  
He runs up to the pieces falling from the sky, and finds them extremely heavy to move around. Element 14198 is extremely heavy, with density of 11.17 million kilograms per cubic meter, which is about a thousand times denser than lead. But what’s even heavier, is what he finds next to these pieces. Teddy bears, family pictures, schoolwork, and gender identity custom pins.  
At Walyache-Onelespro Intergalactic Spaceport, the flight is listed as “delayed”. The plane is scheduled to arrive at 01:10 UT, but already people are starting to get concerned.  
A group of Quorans arrived from United Airlines Flight 457, and are waiting for other flights to come up. They don’t know anything of what happened yet, they are just excited and anxious. Ankore Eilenberg calls Ivy G to ask where she is.  
\- Hey, how is your flight?  
\- Well, I am delayed and will arrive at 3 am.  
\- 3 AM? Is that with flight 5184? – Ankore says.  
\- Nope, that is with flight KLM 3707, someone had a really semi-sick and semi-shit cunt mishap with my last name.  
\- Oh, what is it?  
\- So automatic safety system changed my name from Gerassimou to Gerbuttimou, and as a result I couldn’t board Flight 5184, since this is now a different person in the system.  
\- Ahaha, but we still have time because last plane for QE arrives at 04:44.  
\- Good to know!  
Kiy Yahidny, a Quoran from US, asks a question.  
\- Hm, there are only 39 Quorans truly to come from Flight 5184?  
\- Well, there is a massive number of other flights between Amsterdam and Walyache. And in that they account for a loooad of people. – Ankore says.  
The place is muffling with passengers, and sparkling with life. In the overall noise of the spaceport, a voice says something like “eighty four ceed to information desk”.  
\- What could this be? – Kiy asks.  
\- Something about flight 84? Could be the people we are waiting for. – Rock Jennings Brick says, a Quoran specializing in sociology.  
\------------------  
Slightly earlier, 71 billion light-years away. Star Huli, 16th brightest star in the ICSO list. The star is a Wolf-Rayet pentagiant with a luminosity of 20.8 billion L_sun, radius 1000 R_sun, and an average temperature of 69420 kelvin. The star is a major holiday resort, and with a population that has unique performances by people known as wigmen.  
Ytaina, who investigated AA191 previously, and Malen, her friend, are on holiday. They are at a Hanse Beach, which is one of the hottest places in the star, pushing through 70’000 kelvin.  
\- Anything I can get you? – Ytaina asks.  
\- I have no idea, I think I’ll stay here. – Malen says.  
Ytaina goes to the bar several hundred meters away. She asks:  
\- What’s on the evening program today?  
\- cs188 YouTube Poop festival.  
\- Not bad. Can I have some Jintron brandy?  
\- Sure.  
Jintron is the brandy based on solvent that is element with Z = 777, known as genium or jinium in Huli variant. Element 777 is located in group Golf-11 in the periodic stable, beneath element 131. Bartender then puts a brandy glass in front of her, as hot and as juicy as brown eyes.  
\- Aawee yeah. – Ytaina swooshes the brandy and walks away.  
After she got back ot her place, Malen asks her:  
\- What is this?  
\- Jintron Triple 7 brandy.  
\- Oh hell yeah. – Malen says. – Also per the forecast, the sea will start boiling today.  
For unknown reasons, Ytaina takes a look at the “Live Luminosity Count” panel, which counts luminosities of some of the brightest stars. Huli ranks 16th out of the 20 stars shown, and luminosity displayed is 20836668735 L_sun.  
A radio playing Pooping the Charts Vol.2 has turned into a humming, quiet voice at their distance.  
\- I am probably going to sleep now. – the blue-eyed happiness says.  
\- Alright. – Malen says. – it seems like Oladushek meme is spreading.  
Ytaina wakes up and takes a look around her, with Nelleke having arrived. They are a grossium-soluting (Z=144) lifeform, with element being located beneath plutonium, with full copy of chemical properties, and also copying some of its nuclear properties. Appearance-wise, they have purple hair, green eyes, and plutonium-tinted skin.  
\- So, cs188 pooping the charts will be on the show today? – she talks in Dutch.  
\- I guess. – Nelleke says.  
\- How far is to go to the Sabetta Club? – Ytaina asks.  
\- Not that far. To the Amaon Metro station. – Nelleke asks. Also are you sensitive to nightclub noise?  
\- A bit, I prefer nature and picnics.  
\- Also I wonder if I should continue research into nuclear energy.  
\- No, no, keep going, this is pretty easy for you. – Ytaina answers.  
\- Also… What are these news about a new star earning the largest number of people in 10’000 years, 20.1X? – Malen asks.  
\- Oh, that? That is the star BB-1705+Uyjymy.  
\- Their anthem is slick, “Bad Blood”, which also fits the letters. – Malen says.  
\- Bad Blood, and also adding to the fact that today is International Day against Homophobia and Transphobia? – Nelleke tells, – Wow, coincidences firing.  
\- Bad Blood is kinda that war and humanitarian-themed song? – Ytaina asks.  
\- Yeah. – Nelleke says.  
Her boyfriend Ivar de Graaf passes a ringing phone over to her.  
\- That’s yours.  
\- Hm…  
Ytaina stares at the phone and at notification in disbelief.  
\- Oh no… there’s been an accident. – she says. - Oh come on.  
\- What happened? – Ivar asks.  
\- Flight 5184 of Recopilatory Airlines went down. I’ll have to go, but not really.  
\- What do you mean? – he says.  
\- I mean that I won’t be able to leave until this is over due to lack of slots to get out of Huli. But this means that an investigative team will have to be assembled anyway.  
She picks up the phone and calls.  
\- What did happen?  
\- A 747 has crashed in an unnamed planetary system, indexed with intelligent life. – says Ivon Jed, an investigator from Recopilatoria.  
\- Yeah, but I have to say that I won’t be able to get out of Huli until May 20, because of limited slots.  
\- Alright, we will assemble the team initially.  
“How could a passenger spacecraft end up like this?” – Ytaina asks to herself and others.  
Nelleke thinks for a second and says:  
\- Also today is the day Bad Blood won in population, and Idahobit… Idahbit, how you pronounce it… This is going to be juicy.  
\- Can’t wait for sales on Enlightenment Now to go up. – Ivar says.  
\- Yeah, it’s just… wow.  
Around the universe, reaction is swift. The President of the United States Ash-Chase Jabbaili makes a speech.  
\- Nearly 30 billion innocent lives were taken. Men, women, non-binary people, children, infants. Their deaths are an outrage of unspeakable proportions. We know that there were at least 17175 American citizens onboard, our thoughts and prayers are with their families for their terrible loss. Evidence exists that the spacecraft was shot down by a surface-to-space missile on the basis of a religious or a numerical coincidence.  
The Dutch Safety Board has already mobilized an air crash investigation team. Recopilatorian Commune of Accident Research will soon follow. In addition, since the accident involved an American-made plane, the National (or Stellar) Transportation Safety Board will join the investigators. Take your drinking game shot.  
On May 21, the air crash investigators have assembled together in a RCAR building. Despite all the media speculation, the investigation begins as any other would.  
\- So let’s start at the beginning. – Ytaina says and puts document photos of the spacecraft and the flight crew at the whiteboard.  
Everyone looks.  
\- Let’s start with the spacecraft. Penisforce 747-201BPD, registration R-EEEEEEEE, equipped with Peacestar Galactica PG-1369 engines, delivered to Recopilatory Airlines January 3, 12631526987,  
Greg Feith is the lead air crash investigator from the American side.  
\- Alright, - he says.  
\- accumulated 8095738644 hours, - Ytaina continues, - last myriadal check January 3, 12634706987. Accumulated 17754239 hours since.  
Afterwards, Ytaina goes to the flight crew.  
\- The captain. Oninoko Stasiuk, 38850015 years old. Born in Kyiv, Ukraine, Kepler-452 b, with Recopilatory Airlines since April 34, 12596572880, entered as a captain. Verified captain October 11, 12597174838.  
He notices the name of the planet, and raises a question.  
\- I have heard the name of this planet before, somewhere. I just don’t remember where. I would vow to check the records of accidents for that planet.  
\- Alright then. – Ytaina says.  
They go to the accident database and find something… unusual.  
\- Accident 12595862003-10-14, 311, CFI-T, … Ytaina says.  
\- Accident 12595862014-07-17, 298, shootdown, …  
\- Oh look, another shootdown. – Gijsbert Verkaart says, the Dutch investigator in-charge.  
\- Accident 12595862017-05-23, 368, CFI-A...  
Greg raises an alarm:  
\- Wait wait wait, stop there!  
\- Alright. – Ytaina shows the accident profile.  
In the accident profile, it is written:  
On May 23, 2017, a 15-year old high school student hijacked Penisforce Micro-737 and directed it into a standardized testing place…  
\- Yes, I remembered where this is from. – Greg says. – Oninoko is the survivor of this building incursion incident.  
\- Wow, right at the gate and the coincidences are already firing. – Ytaina says. - And if that wasn't bad enough, Manchester Arena bombing occured like, 12 hours prior to this.   
\- How much worse it can possibly get? – asks Karmin Abau, Recopilatorian investigator.  
\- Now for the co-pilot, please. – says Elizia de van Veen.  
Ytaina shows the co-pilot.  
\- Liandri Maryllom Botha, 38850013 years old, born in Mogegga /mozh-ga/, South Africa, Amusinka, with Recopilatory Airlines since March 3, 12595893853, verified captain May 17, 12634712015.  
\- So took much longer to get verified than Oninoko. – Greg says. I think this is a bit of an alarm. What about the replacement crew?  
She then pulls out some more cards.  
\- Kurt John Weering, 258596471 years old. Born in Walyache, Recopilatoria, with the airline since June 22, 12499572333, verified captain September 33, 12499572641. Instructor pilot since November 34, 12499572890.  
\- Hm, any mentions in media outside pilot career? – Elizia asks.  
\- Let’s see. – Ytaina says.  
The investigators do a quick scoop through the internet once again, and find… something.  
\- This guy was also a superstar in singing, but mostly in covers. – Ytaina says. – And wow, he covered some of my songs.  
\- You were a singer? – asks John Nance, another NTSB investigator.  
\- Yes, a loooong time ago.  
\- Loooooooong cock. – Greg Feith makes a reference to cs188 YTP. – Now the second pilot.  
Hm…  
\- Christina Diederick, 17 years old,  
\- Woah. – Greg gets surprised.  
\- Born in Palmolyache, Recopilatoria, With Recopilatory Airlines since September 2, 12634712013, that is 2013 of this myriade, first officer in-training.  
\- At just 17 years old?  
\- Yes. – Ytaina nods.  
\- Some more information please. – John asks.  
The lead investigator is scrolling through info:  
\- She was building her own aircraft as a child and entered 9th grade at age of… 9 (that would be 2013). Then finished school at 11 (2015) and went to flight academy that same year.  
\- And the instructor pilot? – Gijsbert asks.  
\- Sam Chu-Tsuys, … (omg is he Afrikaner as well, Ytaina mumbles), 221793881 years old, born in Kniv Leong, Best Song Ever, (oh so no), with Recopilatory Airlines since June 3, 12571200965, verified captain April 29, 1257201344, instructor pilot July 2, 12571201490. Interesting.  
\- This looks like a well-coordinated crew from the beginning. – Nance says. – However why it took Liandri so long to become verified, while others took about few hundred years, comparable with well-known 1 million hour rule and some other checks?  
\- Let’s see.  
Investigators begin scrolling through large amounts of papers.  
\- Okay, - tells Elizia, - the first thing that comes to immediate attention is borderline personality disorder (BPD) from long-term abuse, and not letting to medically transition.  
\- Ah shit here we go again. – Greg says.  
\- There is one medical leave after another. – says Karmin.  
\- I just want to give a warning to you. – Greg says. – If you focus too much on Liandri, you will run into tunneling and one-dimensional thinking. Let’s look at all sides.  
\- Alright. – Elizia says. – Maybe we can take a look at the wreckage.  
\- I already probed this, - Ytaina says, - they say we can’t see the wreckage.  
Everyone looks dumbfounded.  
\- What do they mean we can’t see the wreckage?  
\- Here.  
Ytaina shows a report from the star system of Alchevsk, which shows where the wreckage landed. It says that the center wing fuel tank, landed on a 4th planet from the star Glenn-588, wings and tail landed on 5th planet, empennage and front section, that is the cockpit, landed in a separate country of that planet, and large amount of pieces are in orbit as asteroid belt. 5th planet from the star is in the state of a World War,  
\- What number, precisely? – Gijsbert asks.  
\- World War 7. – Ytaina says.  
and it is also mentioned that the 4th planet has oceans of zichmalide, which evaporates and occasionally gasses 5th planet, causing wars, and 3rd is a water world.  
\- Absolutely excellent. – Elizia says, - I think that Steven Pinker would get a lot of sales there.  
\- So from this we know that it was an in-flight breakup. – Nance says.  
Recopilatorian investigator Oladushek Nyak joins up.  
\- But how we can conduct an investigation without seeing the wreckage? Seriously?  
\- We can try to look into Liandri, even though this would be a fairly one-dimensional lane. – Karmin says.  
\- We can also see where the black boxes are. Anything in the report? – Oladushek asks.  
\- The report says, - Ytaina mumbles then unmumbles, - …that black boxes landed on a planet in a different system, well actually a moon. The moon is 6900 km wide and has a developing civilization, and is designated a no-entry zone.  
\- Oh shit. – Oladushek exclaims.  
\- Good news is, they most likely won’t be able to move them around – Nance says.  
A standard FDR or CVR weighs 146.304 tons. They are made of material with a density of 22.5 million kilograms per cubic meter, which consists of degenerate white dwarf matter vowen together with atoms of element 14182.  
\- Good to know. – Oladushek says.  
\- I guess, our next alley would be passenger manifesto. – Ytaina announces.  
The investigators move to begin sifting through passenger manifests, in case something unusual shows up. In this instance, they are joined by Mathematical Sciences Research Institute, intergalactic, who investigated another bombing not long ago, of Solomia Airlines Flight 576. They built a network that determined that 5th-graders put a bomb on board out of their hatred for maths. School terrorism in general became a problem in these ages. Could Recopilatory 5184 have fallen the victim to a similar situation?  
\- So we first need to take the profiles of these people and put them on a graph, and then we can narrow down our search in areas that produce the most bombers. – says James Grime of HIP 0.  
\- Also we can apply number forensics, but this should be our last resort, so people won’t think anything iffy. – Matt Parker says.  
\- Let’s start.  
They start making a 100-dimensional system of various traits that are consistent with someone who would want to bomb a commercial spaceflight. Meanwhile the network is loading, other investigators are looking into the possibility that the spacecraft was shot down.


	2. Finding Answers

Investigators are no closer to solving the mystery of the crash of Flight 5184. The only thing they have right now is speculation of the media (which is useless), and statement by the US President that evidence exists that the spacecraft was shot down. The investigators are going to be facing one of the biggest challenjizz of their career. However, they are following a standard protocol as if RQi5184 was a normal crash. Maybe shootdown hypothesis wouldn’t be necessary at all.  
Mellorintje Broed, investigator from DSB, says:  
\- I think we should try to go down an alley of investigating L. M. Botha.  
\- Alright. – Greg Feith says.  
Investigators open the logs of L. M. Botha’s training, and find something that may change the entire course of the research.  
\- Take a look at this. – Mel says. – A log in the book dating to September 33, 12595862019.  
\- Wow.  
In the document, it says “suspended from flying until 12/01/2020 and program delayed due to mass shooting”.  
\- Mass shooting? – Ytaina asks.  
\- Yeah, now a mass shooting. Can this get any worse? – Gijsbert says.  
\- That would explain the length to receive a verified captain status. – Oladushek says.  
\- Look up “L W Botha Septemeber 33 12595862019” on Pediwikia. – John Nance tells.  
Ytaina finds the statement about shooting in Port Gogèjasékisé /gozh-yas-kis/, a coastal city in the same province. Wikipedia reads:  
On September 33, 12595862019, a lone gunperson opened fire with a semi-automatic pistol at a domestic violence shelter and support center in Port Gogèjasékisé, South Africa, Amusinéka, killing 270 people and injuring 24 others. Police investigation identified the suspect as Liandri Botha,  
\- So back then only Botha, without Maryllom, - Ytaina mumbles.  
a student at Aviation Academy. The motive of the attack was exclusion of trans women from abuse support shelters on the basis of belief that trans women aren’t women.  
\- Okay, scroll lower, lower… - Elizia says.  
Criminal investigation uncovered that Botha’s search and social media post history contained terms like “femoid”, an incel…  
\- Incels, oh come on… - Greg Feith shakes his head,  
…term for women, Botha used this word to refer to attractive women, trans women who achieved passing as cis, and people of all genders who have access to women-only spaces.  
\- Incels have been lately churning out Mayday episodes faster than Cineflix. – Ytaina says.  
\- This is just one word from incels, Feeeeee-moids, as Contrapoints used to say. – Karmin says.  
\- By the way, the registration of this spacecraft (R-EEEEEEEE) can also be read this way. – Ytaina says.  
\- Oh my god. – Karmin is shocked.  
\- Really? – Oladushek asks.  
\- That is pretty fitting for what we just read. – John Nance says. – Now, I would have to say that we have to somehow either prove or eliminate that this is related to the crash.  
Detectives go on an inquiry quest for people who knew L. M. Botha in the months leading up to the crash.  
\- There is one person I know of, - Elizia says, - that we can ask. And I am mega-asking, why we haven’t invited him in the investigation so far.  
\- Who is he? – Ytaina asks.  
\- Dave Consiglio, of eschatic department of NTSB.  
\- And… does he know Botha?  
\- Yes, they have met on Quora emporiums. – Elizia says.  
\- And I would vow to ask Ivy Gerassimou, - adds Gijsbert.  
The people travel to NTSB headquarters to ask Dave.  
\- Hello, glad to meet you. – Dave says.  
\- You’re welcome. – Ytaina adds.  
\- So what is your intention?  
\- Our intentions are as following. Do you know Liandri Maryllom Botha?  
\- Yes.  
\- I would like to ask about her actions, behavior, at recent Quora Emporiums.  
\- Alright.  
\- Did xe say anything that sounds like a remark about crashing a plane?  
\- No, not that I recall.  
\- Did xe seem any worried about oversharing in recent time?  
\- I don’t think so.  
\- Anything that you want to remark upon? – Ytaina asks.  
\- I don’t see anything that would raise an alarm.  
\- Okay, thanks for your time.  
Elizia goes to ask Ivy about the incident.  
\- Hi there.  
\- Oh, nice to see you again. Are you from RQi5184 investigation?  
\- Well how, you know already?  
\- I know because I was supposed to be on this flight, but due to error in the ticket that spelled my last name as, - Ivy makes a pause, - you will not believe it, Gergluteus maximusimou, I had to change to KLM 3707.  
\- Oh wow. I just wanted to ask a few questions about L. M. Botha, if you don’t mind.  
\- Go ahead.  
\- Did xe seem like a person who would crash a plane on purpose in recent times? Any remarks about death, offensive jokes, etc.?  
\- I don’t think so, xe was nice and xyr mood didn’t seem to change. But there is something that might add to your investigation.  
\- Go ahead.  
\- There is speculation in the media that the flight was targeted by incel terrorists, and actually 4 groups clamed responsibility. Some people on QE even said that I was the target.  
\- Oh well. We will include that. Thanks for your time.  
Elizia and Ytaina return with query results. Other people back them up.  
\- So is anything that would remark… wait I mean, … is there anything worthy of remark?  
\- Both Dave and Ivy said that L. M. Botha didn’t show any sings that the shooting is somehow related to the flight. No remarks about death whatsoever. – Ytaina says.  
The segment is conclusive. The shooting committed by Liandri early on in life, has absolutely nothing to do with the crash. This part of the case is closed.  
\- Perhaps processing of the passenger manifest will turn something up. – Nance says.  
\- Oh wait, - Elizia pauses, - Ivy told me that there is speculation in the media that the flight was targeted by incel terrorists, and actually 4 groups clamed responsibility. Some people on QE even said that she was the target.  
\- One coincidence after another. – Ytaina says.  
Investigators access the area where passenger (and cargo) manifest is being processed.  
\- Anything showed up? – Ytaina asks.  
\- Well, we didn’t find anyone suspicious yet, - says Matt Parker, - but we did assemble the fact that there were 39 people heading to Quora Emporum, and L. M. Botha as well, also 183884 people headed to various mathematical events, and a group of medical scientists traveling to HIP 741828 for the 104135th Black Death conference.  
\- Wow.  
\- So a lot of important strobiles on that flight. – John Nance remarks.  
Dutch detective Kwijbe “Kas” Beumkes, who was primarily observing up to this point, now joins:  
\- Are we going to completely ignore the fact that the crash date, May 17, is also the Intergalactic Day Against Homophobia, Biphobia, and Transphobia?  
\- I was about to mention that as well. – Ytaina says.  
\- Judging from the fact that this is an in-flight breakup, it is possible that the flight was targeted as a hate crime. – he says.  
\- Let’s first go through various possibilities. – Oladushek says. – Hand me the ATC report.  
Oladushek’s scrolls through ATC report, and puts the map of galaxies on a 3D screen. The report shows that one of the controllers had a schizophrenia episode, and was replaced by another. She reads the report:  
\- Ulas 658, climb speed level 460.  
\- Blurred Lines 1479, cleared for ILS Runway 31 Left.  
\- Blurred Lines 1479, taxi to the gate 58.  
Elizia says:  
\- Umm, but later a new air traffic controller took over, and the crew of RQi5184 was aware.  
Here:  
\- Kamelon control, excuse me to ask you, but… do you have a supervisor?  
\- Party Rock 90, this is Problem 5184, you are tracking 310 and -30, is that correct?  
\- That is correct, we are at this heading.  
\- Alright, we have a slight problem with the ATC. – Oninoko says.  
Afterwards, - Elizia says, - the new controller reassigned flights back.  
\- All flights with message Red, continue present headings.  
\- Party Rock 90, turn heading [360 -30].  
\- Inka 68, turn heading [217 49].  
\- Taeru 48389, turn he…  
then Elizia shuts off the tape. “Crystal clear for all to hear, the schizophernic episode didn’t affect the flight. We can rule this out.”  
\- Then Pirovus ATC saw flight missing for no apparent reason. – Gijsbert says. – Anything in the maintenance records?  
\- Here.  
Gijsbert scrolls through the records and finds no mentions of major incidents, or anything flagged as an incident.  
\- Those are some of the cleanest maintenance reports I’ve ever seen. We need that wreckage.  
As it would be, spacecraft had no major incidents during operation. With a technical flaw looking less likely, the inquiry points closer and closer to sabotage.  
May 30 is the National Day of Recopilatoria, and it is a big folk holiday. However, this year, holiday spirit has been shattered. That same day, investigation gets an unusual break. Recopilatorian diplomat to planet Entumi, Yealbi Awenniu calls the lead investigator.  
\- I am a diplomat to the planet Entumi, in the M87 galaxy, about 6000 light-years away from Amsterdam, and I found something related to your crash.  
\- Okay, what is it? – Ytaina asks.  
\- It is a police report and an ongoing court case about a person who supposedly bombed the flight. However, the person insists on innocence and believes that the case have been fabricated.  
\- Well this sounds like a repeat of certain past accidents. Any specific person on board?  
\- They claim that it is a judge Thonoe who was on board.  
\- Alright we will get to it. – Ytaina says.  
The investigators assemble in a building once again, and they are presented with a report from the planet Entumi.  
\- So the police from Bubun country says it’s a bomb on board. – Ytaina says. But people of Bubun country are protesting the case.  
\- Why? – Kas asks.  
\- Because they believe, whoever is labeled a bomber isn’t actually one and is framed. Who is true not known.  
\- Oh shit, - Karmin says, - here we go again.  
\- Also there was a major accident, in the Netherlands, of exactly this nature.  
\- In Amsterdam? – Ytaina asks.  
\- In a shtetl of Medzhybizh, not far from Amsterdam. – Greg Feith says.  
\- Actually, there were two of them uner the same cause. – John Nance says. – More Explosives 2019 in Tibetan Highlands and El Al 1862, into a Medzhybizh children’s home-boarding school. In both instances, a spacecraft mechanic was falsely imprisoned by the state to promote a certain cause. The repair is then done improperly owing to mammal intimidation, and the plane loses two engines and properly configured relativistic flaps, rolls right and crashes.  
\- But the Entumian claim for a bomb can be purely opportunistic. – Dave Consiglio says. – There is a reason why it is called terrorists “claiming” responsibility, because to them responsibility is a precious commodity that they need for publicity. We can take a look at other claims here.  
\- For example, this one actually fits the May 17th. – Kas says. – A right-wing organization called Furious Youth. They are known for their anti-LGBT views and between 1975 and 2015 of this myriade they injured 1759 people.  
\- Sounds credible. – Oladushek says. – In fact, I have seen these reports myself.  
\- And this would make this accident similar to TWA Flight 626. – Ytaina says.  
On May 23, 12551862017, TWA Flight 626 was a Penisforce 707 en route from Niets to New York, that was destroyed by a bomb hidden in the cargo hold. The detonation of the bomb at SL302.59 caused a hydraulic leak, which resulted in the spaceplane losing interstellar speed and crashing into a moon. The responsible were determined to be from a biologist, nationalist and anti-LGBTQ terrorist organizaiton.  
\- Wow.  
\- At this point this seems like just pondering. – Gijsbert says. – We need that wreckage.  
Despite investigators following standard procedures when it comes to researching, the media frenzy focuses on the fraudulent criminal case from the planet Entumi. Although most people stand for the fact that Munibi’s (that is his surname) case is fraudulent, there is a division in that group.  
\- So what do these people believe? – Greg asks.  
\- There is a large segment of this group who believe that since this can happen to anyone, - James Grime says, - it is vital to be strong, that is manosphere-level strong, and that soft and sensitive people deserve it when it happens to them. And this also spills into people who say that the crash was just “reality” and sensitive people “need to learn”.  
\- I wonder if they realize the hypocrisy of this. – Greg says, - and that there is a difference between strength being virtuous and valorous and saying that sensitive people aren’t people and don’t deserve to live.  
\- That is true.  
\- Besides, what “weak” is anyway if you take away the sexist, racist, and capitalist part of it? – Karmin adds.  
\- Also true. – James says.  
Oladushek calls the inquiry about the planetary system.  
\- Hello, I need to ask a question.  
\- Go ahead.  
\- Any improvements when we will get to the wreckage?  
\- Right now the prospects are muddy.  
\- Alright. But if we don’t get to wreckage by August 17, we will demand planetary concessions.  
\- I hope all goes well. – voice over the phone tells.  
Greg then asks:  
\- So what about other terrorists?  
\- Now we need to address the claim about Ivy Gerassimou and other virgin group, but first we need to process the entire manifest. – Brady from Numberphile says.  
\- And how far is it?  
\- 17.4 out of 29.8 billion passengers done so far.  
\- This is going to look like pondering until we get hard evidence. – says Ytaina. I would argue to wait.  
At this moment, investigation reaches a standstill.  
The summer of 2015 has a been shattered. Even though there is no direct evidence, instead of a Pride Month, there is going to be a Remembrance Month this year. Instead of a loud march, there will be a quiet vigil with candles.  
On July 34, the investigation gets a small break. A solar system about 40 light-years away from the crash site, held a subbotnik to assemble small pieces of the plane that are allowed to access, which account for 7% of the spacecraft in total. 520 thousand years earlier, this system was notorious for being the birthplace of school terrorists responsible for downing of Solomia Airlines Flight 576.  
The recovered pieces are sent to a hangar in Walyache.  
\- So this is what we have. – Ytaina asks. – Let’s sort them into 3 categories, - metal, paper/cardboard, and everything else.  
\- Alright. – Kas says.  
The sorting process puts most of the pieces into the “paper” and “others” category, while metal pile is much smaller.  
Matt Parker looks at a bent fine sheet of myrium (element 10000), and asks:  
\- What is this?  
\- This is… - Ytaina pauses, - a shaft of the cabin lift, the thing that helps moving between stories of the plane.  
\- Do shafts have serial numbers? – Matt asks.  
\- Well, Recopilatorian laws don’t require them to, but we can once again check the history of the spaceplane. – Ytaina says. – Kas, can you pull up the history?  
\- Alright. – he says.  
The records show that the plane didn’t require shafts to be numbered, only lifts themselves.  
\- So this is empty. – Dave says. What about the lifts themselves?  
\- They have found a couple. – Ytaina says.  
Iinvestigators pour through the “general” wreckage part, because the lifts were made out of a polyatomic fibre (218, 2880 and 3333). In the rubble, they find an extremely twisted piece of the said fibre, that clearly belongs to a lift.  
\- Here is the serial number. – Greg says. – 41-VMI. – What this means in this aircraft is, … - Greg pulls out the book, - it is located on the 41th kilometer, just aft of the fuel tanks and 3.133 km inside the plane, here.  
\- But I have a question about the lift itself. – Karmin adds. – I’ve never seen anything break like this. Do we have more lifts?  
When the people are talking about lifts, Dave Consiglio interrupts them.  
\- There is another piece from another category that I haven’t seen break before like that. It is a seat rail.  
Dave uses the robotic hand to move it.  
\- Here. Ytaina, can you tell what kind of failure it is where it is actually broken?  
The blue-eyed happiness mavka looks at the cracks in the metal through the handheld microscope, and says:  
\- A tear from overstress. This looks like it was broken by excessive applied negative pressure. And lemme have a look, … if we look at metal here, it shows signs of random pressure application.  
\- That’s what I am thinking about also, - says Dave - this isn’t bent from one particular direction, but from many. As if many explosions took place at different sides around it.  
\- But what about the lift? – Karmin asks  
\- The lift you are showing me… - Ytaina picks the handheld microscope, - looks like as if an explosion took place outside of, it near the floor buttons, and the air on the inside compressed and blew out in the opposite direction.  
Karmin thinks:  
\- Can we map to where this was on the plane?  
\- Sure, - Greg Feith says and pulls out a 4D writing board, with a 3D layout of the plane. – Here is where the lift in question was located. But what about the other seats?  
Detectives sift through seat numbers and pin them to location on the plane. It is painstaking work, but after almost a full day of assembly, each piece is mapped.  
\- So, these pieces originated just aft of the fuel tank, and we know that the plane broke up in space. – Ytaina tells everyone. - Adding also the negative pressure signature, that is tear, it is safe to say that along these pieces the plane broke up. And. Looking at the pressure wave pattern, the source originated along this plane, inside of the spaceplane.  
\- But doesn’t this show remains of bombing? – Karmin asks.  
\- You mean chemical residue, well no, - Dave says, this only shows signs of acoustic pressure wave rather than explosive residue.  
\- Also, - James Grime says, - we have processed the passenger manifest completely.  
\- And what? – Elizia asks.  
\- No remarks of anyone associated with any terrorist group. – Brady adds. – All the people are basically golden.  
The room begins murmuring.  
\- So this was an internal explosion, brought it by someone who isn’t a passenger and never intended to travel. That seals it, an explosion on the inside means that it must have been bombed. – Ytaina says and symbolically throws chalk.  
Then she turns around and says:  
\- Bombed by what… We need that wreckage.  
\- You know what, - Brady says, - the fact that passenger manifest shows people being so perfect, could be the reason why we have a hard time getting permission to travel to the crash site.  
\- Well, The Brown Cross don’t have permission to travel there either, - Karmin says, - which means that all the bodies are still unrecovered.  
\- But, - Kas adds, - there is one more place that we can look. James, can you snap the gas law chart?  
\- Alright.  
Mathematicians create a model of air shockwaves that are necessary in order to produce the same bending and breaking as seen in the small pieces of wreckage. They construct with a 4-dimensional temperature, atomic weight, and pressure chart in a .4ds file format, based on the primary data. Then, the investigators together will send it to a Too Much TNT office.  
At the office, a usual explosives worker named Lithium Theminau is surprised to see a group of such important people.  
\- Hello, this is Joint Investigation Team from RQi5184 case. – Ytaina says.  
\- Yes, what do you need? – Lithium asks.  
\- We have here samples of explosive waves, and we would like to look at various explosives to find out from which one did these come from.  
\- Alright, come with me.  
Lithium takes them to a 7D demonstration room. It is a spacetime-curved holographic tesserract, and because of it it has 12 six-dimensional walls.  
\- This is our display, plug in your data. – explosives expert says.  
Kas hands over the drive. After loading, a curvy shape, like ripples of water, appears on a 6-dimensional screen. The shape is based on coordinates x, y, z, and values T, M, P.  
\- Can you isolate the pressure? – Lithium asks.  
\- Sure. – Kas says.  
The resulting 4-dimensional red quartume /kwar’tu:m, ‘tjum/ looks like ripples on the surface of water in the rain.  
\- Alright, this looks like multiple bombs going off simultaneously. – Did you find explosive residue on the wreckage?  
\- No, we found only material distortion.  
\- I see. This looks as if explosion happened in the pressurized hold, but outside the area of the found pieces. Strongly an indicative of the fact that this happened in the cargo hold.  
\- We scanned the passenger manifest, - James Grime says, - and we didn’t find anyone who has links to terrorism. In fact, passengers are such perfect and amazing people that exactly because of that we believe we aren’t allowed access to the wreckage.  
\- Alright, the explosive waves strongly match Mirabelle, The Revolution, Pompeii, and S72. – Lithium says. – In general, this is an explosive that shoots out multiple TNTs and then they reverberate.  
\- Okay, okay. – Ytaina says, - and would temperature and molar mass give us an additional indication?  
\- Let me see… The molar mass graph looks very smooth and with small but sharp pits and bumps, like repeatedly applied cosine. – Lithium says. – And temperature looks very sharp and with spikes everywhere.  
\- What explosive is this like? – Karmin asks.  
\- This looks like The Revolution. It shoots out spiral TNT, and that one shoots TNT. Mirabel would show both T and M graphs being spiky, Pompeii would show large T and a little smaller M, and besides you would already find lava. So this narrows down to the Revolution.  
\- Well, that seals it. – Ytaina says.


	3. The Not-so Hearing

On August 17, *2015, the investigators held a press-conference in Washington to announce that they have found the evidence of an internal explosion. When the detectives arrive, all the camera flashes are on them. In addition, in front of the NTSB building, there are also gay and transgender flags, alongside flags of the M87*, Recopilatoria and the United States.  
\- Why are there are so many ICC delegates when this is a crash investigation, not a crime investigation? – John Nance asks.  
\- I don’t know. – Oladushek says.  
At 16:00, hearing begins. Ytaina says:  
\- The preliminary hearing presents the evidence acquired based on the wreckage acquired from open celestial objects. It should be noted that the security of wreckage area was not possible in this case, due to the main celestial body of interest being closed.  
The crowd is murmuring.  
\- The evidence collected was from Section 40 to Section 48, aft of the center wing fuel tank. The physical evidence consists of floor bearings, seat rails, cabin lifts, and flight attendant kitchens, galleys, and other indefinite items.  
Matt Parker continues:  
\- The floor bearings, seat rails, cabin lifts, and all materials with a density greater than 10’000 kilograms per cubic meter, show signs of explosive pulse. Cabin lifts show evidence of an explosive shock wave with intensity of 150 Neper-A, which originated from outside the lift shaft and are traced to the pressurised section of the fuselage.  
James Grime adds:  
\- A research carried out by Lithium from Too Much TNT has shown that the pressure waves are consistent with an explosion that shoots out multiple TNTs that reverberate ripple-type pressure waves. The temperature readings show that these are high-charge explosives that radiate other explosives in a recursive fasion, while molar mass readings show that this is a little-to-no residue explosive, that in addition detonated in the cargo bay.  
Oladushek says:  
\- These data are indicative of an spiral explosive with code 1789-07-14, operated by Too Much TNT and titled The Revolution. (beat).Yes, this is exactly what you are thinking about.  
The crowd begins murmuring. A representative from Intergalactic Civilizational Court, Helga Buzova, speaks:  
\- Are you aware of the sociological and intersectional effects of the crash and about how LGBTQ+ families will now have to reconcile that this crash was a hate crime? There isn’t enough support for the grieving families.  
John Nance adds:  
\- The fact that you are sobbing at an NTSB safety hearing indicates that there is actually a lot of support for families. But there is something that wasn’t provided yet, and that is seeing the wreckage. And we need this to ensure it doesn’t happen again, we need evidence.  
\- The plane crashed on a planet full of war, with lots of intersectional bodies, so there needs to be exceptional handling and care. Helga continues to sob.  
Karmin, a known intersectional feminist, then speaks in:  
\- The physics of flying and physics of pressure application isn’t going to change just because someone important is in th… the spaceplane. And likewise, presence of marginalized people isn’t going to change just because the world is bad. Both of these things exist in real life simultaneously, and they are not interception phrases against each other. Please use more topical words. Thank you.  
The crowd begins murmuring even more so. Anati Banoregui, a safety specialist at Penisforce, has a different question.  
\- I would like to speak as an official representative of the manufacturer.  
\- Go ahead. – Ytaina says in a quiet voice, but enough to be heard all across the room.  
\- I have a question about structural integrity of spaceplanes and the process of making our 747s safer. From an physical standpoint, are there ways the 747 could have performed better in withstanding the described explosive impact and is there something we should look into?  
Greg Feith says:  
\- This would require proper analysis of wreckage, but in preliminary terms, nothing substandard have been found in the structure of R-EEEEEEEE that would be consistent with either a spaceplane problem or a fleet problem.  
\- Thank you. – Anati says.  
J̈èuges Viljoen, a Party Rock Anthemian-born NTSB chairman, asks a question:  
\- To what extent the situation is repeatable? What additional measures need to be instituted into airport security for prevention? I know that there isn’t compelling evidence, but extra safety is never bad.  
John answers:  
\- We do not know how the explosive got into the spacecraft, and we have compelling disevidence to say that this was not an act carried out by one of the passengers, therefore we can’t be compelled to make any words. While safety is important, a series of crashes happening in Late Triassic and Early Jurassic, most notably with school students crashing planes into educational facilities, show that tighter security may only be the band-aid that does not solve the real underlying problem.  
\- Thank you very much. - J̈èuges says.  
\- And the responsible organization must be properly determined before there can be a prevention detail written. – Elizia says.  
\- Thank you.  
Later in the hearing, investigators say the pressing detail. Kas Beumkes says:  
\- We are not allowed to the wreckage because of a subtle invocation that passengers are sensitive, hot and forbidden to touch people that has been displayed with the invited representatives of the ICC.  
\- This invocation is supported by our research. – Matt Parker adds. – From what we discovered, the spacecraft contained a lot of researchers and important public people, but also a large amount of people regarded as forbidden and worthy of protection.  
Elizia adds:  
\- A thorough examination of the passenger manifest shows that there were 298 high school classes heading for graduation parties, 98949 instagram models who are known for having received attacks by manospheric men, 39 people heading to Quora Emporium, and in general 3428517833 people of marginalized communities, but marginalized right enough to produce a media mention. Oh, and also 19.3 billion Dutch victims. Not bad.  
The entire room is shocked by these words. Soon, Oladushek speaks:  
\- So with the fact that 3 months after the crash we are not allowed access to the wreckage, we are announcing closing the investigation until proper access. There is no room for assumption. Thank you for the hearing. In this case, the preliminary report becomes Final Report I. The report that will be if the investigation is reinstated, will be Final Report II. Thank you.  
The hearing ends, and the investigators are inquired to publish the Final Report I. The report says that the spacecraft was brought down by an internal explosion and subsequent airframe breakup, but they do not assign an explosive (even the Revolution).  
Ytaina is talking to other investigation members in the hall after meeting is over.  
\- What do you think?  
\- Think what? – Kas asks.  
\- After this hearing that almost at times lost it?  
The other investigators are silent.  
\- Let me tell you what I think. – she says. – I think that you all did a great job, with all the evidence available. I would also congratulate Lithium and other people involved but they aren’t here.  
\- With so much at stake. – Greg says.  
\- Nah, stakes can go fuck themselves in the ass with a big bar of soap. – Ytaina says.  
\- Alright then, we’re going.  
On August 28, Final Report I is published. In the report, it reads:  
The incidental VIP nature of passengers of the flight are an impedance to proper investigation procedural. Following additional cultural and genderological impedances are noted: the origin of the flight and predominant astrality on board being M87* Dutch, which is perceived as highly-developed and noble intergalactically, presence of people informally known as “forbidden to access” on board the spacecraft, and a mathematical network detail that shows the overall “hotness” of the crash.  
An interim brain function report by van Ursgelaar et.al. highlights that synesthesia between crash of RQi5184 and the romantic and sexual rejection wielded by conventionally attractive people has led to poor operations coordination. A contributing factor is presence of an ongoing armed conflict at one of the crash sites, which in intersection creates an another prohibition that impedes proper procedural.  
The JIT members go on to their usual works, and the case of RQi5184 becomes cold.  
January 5, 2016. 7 months after the crash.  
Ytaina is chilling at home and drinking South African liquid platinum wine. In there, she gets a call from her friend Mikaela.  
Mikaela lives in the US and is a bubbly girl with short pink hair.  
\- Hi there. I didn’t disturb you?  
\- Nah, its good.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Just chilling on the couch and drinking some Ӛylenberg wine.  
\- Oh that’s cool. How’s life lately?  
\- Life seems relatively good. Not much to go on lately.  
\- Do you still talk to friends in the Alcofandom group?  
\- No, no, hell no. – Ytaina says. – That group disintegrated more than 38 million years ago and what’s left of it has been killed onboard Flight 5184.  
\- The one that you are investigating?  
\- Yes.  
\- I can only imagine what kind of shitstorm that is, I was called insensitive today for not wanting to talk about this incident.  
\- Wow, that’s scummy. – Ytaina says. – Dump them.  
\- Thanks for the advice. – Mikaela says. – Also, how you feel about American politics? I am just curious.  
\- I, in general hate it when America acts like it’s the center of the universe.  
\- Well, as an American I don’t like that too. Have you seen presidential debates/elections? – Mikaela asks, - and what do you think of our current president?  
\- I think that Jabbaili is charismatic enough to promote deir ideology, but dey would never get my vote if dey ran when I lived in the US.  
\- Also are their pronouns specifically dey/dem, with a D? – Mikaela asks.  
\- Yes, this is a Black thing. And it’s like, Jabbaili is very upfront about deir politics and ideas like. Here I am, Black Muslim Native feminist dey/dem had an abortion at 16 and everything that fits the “I want a president”, poster made a while ago. This is what I do, you wanted a dyke for a president and a fag for vice president there you have it. That’s why dey won.  
\- But right now?  
\- Right now, - blue-eyed happiness says, - I don’t understand why dey are so heavily referenced by so many people, and most of whom are not families of RQi5184 victims. Deir “best year to be born” speech, I am certain it makes Pinker cum.  
\- Alright then. I have been having shitty self-esteem lately.  
Ytaina turns over.  
\- Self-esteem, in 2016 is honestly something unheard of. But what are you feeling?  
\- I just think lately that I could use some body positivity that isn’t for short fat people. Israeli women are heavily masculinized, - Mikaela says, - and I don’t want to perform.  
\- Oh, I can assure you that you don’t have to conform to “strong woman” stereotype, but at the same time you don’t have to force femininity if you don’t feel like it. Also those people in general don’t understand Israel enough to talk about it.  
\- Aw, thank you.  
\- No problem. – Ytaina says. – Although I wish there was no “Problem”, as in Flight 5184.  
Blue-eyed happiness falls asleep. On January 6, the next day, she gets a call. It is from operations coordinator, Oladushek.  
\- Hi there.  
\- I’ve got some news.  
\- Yeah-yeah.  
\- A convoy of 7816965412 dead people who fell out of the plane, or about 1/4 of the flight, will be headed to Eindhoven and perhaps we may get some evidence at that.  
\- But wait, isn’t everyone enraptured by how bodies are not allowed to touch? – Ytaina says.  
\- You’ll see.  
The investigators assemble once again, and they meet up with Cor van Ursgelaar, a coroner and a forensic pathologist, and an appointed coroner of the RQi5184 case. He is part Mongolian, also.  
\- Hello, and thank you for cooperation in this case. Me and my team have collected 7816965412 bodies from 729 celestial objects and space. We have assembled them in Eindhoven’s Molecular Physics Institude and they will be available for evidence.  
\- Alright. – Kas says.  
\- We will have 3 people working on each body, - a photographer, a ballistics expert, and a discrete chemist for identification.  
Discrete chemistry is another term for molecular physics.  
\- Thank you. – Oladushek says. – My kids, for when we don’t have the wreckage, this will be the only thing that we can access.  
Oladushek then turns to James Grime and says:  
\- You have a new mathematical task.  
\- Go ahead.  
\- Now, based on the autopsy results, if possible you can calculate the trajectory bodies went when they fell out of the plane, which should give us an idea of flight path after the explosion.  
\- Good idea. But first we will need the evidence. How long approximately would it take. – Brady Haran says.  
\- At current rate, - Cor says, - 3 months. This means it should be ready by at least April 6.  
\- Got it. – Matt Parker says.  
The recovery of the bodies, although not all, is a huge progress for the investigation.  
\- But something doesn’t sit right with me. – Oladushek says. - I think flight recorders will tell us a better story.  
\- And how you want to recover them? – says investigator in-charge Gijsbert.  
\- We’ll just land on the planet, will announce who we are and they will hand them over.  
In the months following, investigators make a key discovery. The passengers recovered were sitting mostly in areas just forward of the fuel tank, and aft of it. Since it was determined that plane broke in 2 along the aft crack, the forward crack should tell a similar story.  
\- From what I remember from Solom576 story, - James tells, - the bomb was placed in the forward of the fuel tank, similarly to our front crack. And there was an aft crack which was secondary.  
\- So this tells us the reverse story this time? – Greg asks.  
\- Yes. – James says.  
The necrologists bring along a body.  
\- What have you discovered? -  
\- This body, belonging to Luce Spelt, who was sitting at 1st floor, shows signs of a direct explosion impact. – says Olhy Bakkers. – And we even have discovered explosive residue and found 6 million other people like this. They were all sitting along the aft fracture point.  
\- Oh wow. – Ytaina says. – I guess we’re onto something big.  
\- The explosive residue shows traces of chemical element 1789, which after reading your Final Report I, we can say that there is only one explosive that fits this conclusion – The Revolution by Too Much TNT.  
\- Bingo. – John Nance says.  
\- We found our golden nugget! – Kas says.  
\- Now what we need to do, - Gijsbert adds, - is to hand this over to the JIT’s criminal section.  
\- But as we know, it involves people involved with ICC and 69 other three-letter combinations. And they are themselves trying to shut it down. – Oladushek says.  
\- Recopilatory 5184 is autoimmune disease confirmed. – Olhy says.  
The people start laughing.  
\- But… What is their problem, honestly? We need to talk to them. – Ytaina says.  
The investigators arrange a meeting with Ingmar van Brummen, a Dutch JIT prosecutor .  
\- I think we need to talk. – says Kas. – We need to bring home as much justice as necessary for families of all the victims, but it seems as if you are trying to shut the investigation down.  
\- What? – Ingmar says.  
\- Why is it taking so long to get access to crucial evidence, and why is due process being impeded? – Gijsbert asks.  
\- Oh well, - Ingmar begins fiddling with papers, - here.  
The prosecutor puts a massive stack of papers on zir table.  
\- What are these? – investigator in-charge asks again.  
\- These are all the customs and embassy agreements that need to be fulfilled. Since you know the situation with planets, for every star that lost its citizens, there needs to be a clearance to travel to an uncontacted planet.  
\- And?  
\- There also needs to be a clearance from victims safe space, from an LGBTQ safe space, and this and that for every person. Unfortunately, people need safe space permission before being fed such information.  
\- Alright, can we see some of those clearances at least? – Oladushek asks.  
\- Well, you can take all these papers.  
\- Good news, - the operations coordinator says, - we have exactly discovered what kind of explosive this is. It is the Revolution. We are also going to notify TMT.  
\- Understood. – Ingmar says.  
Meanwhile the JIT prosecution has been stagnated, prosecutors working for TMT are opening their own case. In addition, Lauri Vuohensilta from ON-247 black hole, known as Hydraulic Press Channel also, is offering assistance. Investigators make a new base in ON-247.  
\- Welcome to Beyond the press channel, I’m Lauri.  
\- I’m Ytaina.  
\- I’m Kas.  
\- I’m Gijsbert.  
\- I’m Oladushek.  
Investigators keep introducing each other.  
\- I think that handing over the explosive evidence would solve it, - Lauri says. – But if we get to the wreckage we can get to explosive’s serial number.  
\- So what would we have to do? – Ytaina asks.  
\- I will submit another report from the available information and hand them to the prosecutors. If this doesn’t work, we will directly travel to that world and retrieve the data manually.  
\- As we said, demanding concessions. – Oladushek says.  
In March of the same year, the crash side of the JIT is noticing that papers are speeding up. As the mathematicians and Dave Consiglio are working on plane disintegration path, other investigators are seeing something unexpected.  
\- Wow, it seems like the process is getting much quicker. – Oladushek says.  
\- I think that this is because here we have now a certain neutrality of the investigation now that we moved to Finland, haha. – Lauri explains.  
\- But first they have to go through papers of consoling people. – Kas says.  
\- Wait, papers and consolation? – John Nance asks. – This is so wrong. Safe spaces were specifically designed so flight crew can specifically avoid having to deal with papers that can possibly jeopardize their careers.  
\- Well that explains another thing wrong with this crash’s handling, - Gijsbert says. – Messing bureaucracy with feelings, when the 2 clearly have been enemies since forever. That’s really something to think about.  
\- I guess we just monitor it and see when being able to access the wreckage becomes a thing. – Ytaina says.  
By April 7, the model of plane’s disintegration based on available evidence is complete. The fracture points and speeds were calculated from autopsy, and the rest was filled in.  
\- 16:20 is the time at which the bomb exploded. – says Brady. - In the first minute after the bomb explosion, airframe started moving in the pitch axis at an angle of 9.3 degrees to scheduled path. In addition, kinetic energy started rising before maxing out at level 613.2, a speed of 10 Mly/s (that’s more than 480), and afterwards the engines choked and kinetic energy started decreasing in a parabolic manner at a final rate of 36.76 of a level per minute, or about 2.02 level per minute squared.  
\- So the linear function resulting from this would be a normal distribution function? – Kas says.  
\- Yes. – Brady pauses. – and at the end it continued to fall like this until it reached energy level 502.9 and speed level of 298. At this time the plane was just above the galaxy.  
\- 298? Oh my god. This number is at it again. – Ytaina says.  
\- And since, according to report that this is where most of the flesh ruptures are, this is when the spaceplane broke up. – James says. – So this is timestamp 16:26. And the rest shows speed level losses all the way to hitting various planets and stars, but most have fallen at 16:32 UT, as evidenced by atmospheric burns.  
Oladushek thinks for a second and says:  
\- Hm, could you add the point where the recorders were and have them land on that moon?  
\- Alright. This would be roughly here. – Brady says.  
After a few minutes of processing, it shows that the recorders landed at 16:29,  
\- So given the 5-minute mandate, we have the chance to record the sound of it hitting the moon and some sounds on the moon. – Dave says.  
The investigators publish their first interim report, which now assigns an explosive and hands the investigation over to the criminal section of the JIT. At this point, the case became much colder and more tense.


	4. The Long Wait

The year is 2016, and it is a convergence of multiple elections. Presidential elections in the US, and Prime Minister and Supreme Court elections in Recopilatoria. The new leaders could heavily influence the intergalactic criminal investigation into Flight 5184, but they are also doing another thing – pitting victim’s families against safe space workers.  
\- On November 2, 2016, Richard Beachham, a Republican, and also on first term, won the election. This plunged the overall public into chaos, with safe space usage increasing by 198%. – John Nance says. – People went to the streets protesting “Not my president”, and to be honest, I don’t criticize this because this is our consitutional right.  
\- That is 2.98 times, oh again? – Ytaina lols. – To add, in Recopilatoria, we’ve elected Jany Orak, more or less a centrist.  
\- But if there is one word to describe Beachham, is that he is “fast”. – Greg says. – Maybe this could be our chance at improvement. Although previously I voted for Ash-Chase Jabbaili in both 2008 and 2016, the fact that dey are afraid to use the phrase “law enforcement” over losing electorate is really showing. In addition, the 17175 families of RQi5184’s American victims, and American relatives of other victims were openly supporting Beachham, because Jabbaili was slow on bringing closure.  
One eternity later…  
On October 20, 2018, criminal investigation has uncovered a hate group called Furious Lathrus, which originates on a small moon named Latter. The findings are presented to the universe.  
\- Here is a small moon named Latter, around a pulsar planet in the globular cluster M87-2014. It has large species with height of 2.5 m and a population of just 20 million. – Ingram says publicly at a meeting.  
Now, criminal investigators have to prove them to not be involved in a hoax, which requires wreckage. In terms of feelings, the space crash team is now desensitized to what has happened, and doesn’t read the news anymore.  
Oladushek tells the story on the news:  
\- Regardless of all the media and politics, you still have to do your job according to the foundation, all the pressure that’s put on you, you have to disregard.  
While 7.8 billion bodies have been recovered, 22 billion are still lying around on stars not allowed to access. Plenty of them have significantly decomposed, and in some dense and active planets, fossilization process began.  
On May 17, 2115, 100 years after the crash, a series of memory vigils are held in Amsterdam, The Hague, Eindhoven, and also Walyache, Palmolyache, and Wantah. However, even one hundred years later, space crash investigators are still nowhere to be seen.  
Oladushek is at a cosplay event in the star Kerkeniu with her wife. Despite the fact that it is 100 year memorial, the cosplay event is not cancelled as it follows a different calendar.  
\- So how is your operations coordination going? – Marlene, who went as Myriad-Chan asks.  
\- I just realized that this planet is in a perpetual state of world war. And it is completely random. There is nothing to coordinate.  
\- You mean?  
\- I mean as in truly random. This phenomenon was also described in Pinker’s “Better Angels”.  
\- Oh, I see. – Marlene says. – I read this book for reassurance, but stayed for torture porn.  
\- I have been looking into weapons training or possibly other people who can let us into that bullet hellscape. And what’s so weird is that even after the crash they still have war. It didn’t affect them in the slightest.  
\- What are the wreck parts there? – Fleuri asks.  
\- The two wings, and fuselage aft of the fuel tank. And 22 billion people.  
\- Ouch. – Fleuri says. – What about the rest?  
\- Cockpit landed in a different country, which is expensive to recover, and section with the fuel tank landed on an inner planet covered with zichmalide.  
\- And here comes the bummer. Since most nearby civilizations already moved to stars and were retired, there is now a 20 light-year radius no-fly zone. Which once actually helped us. We were basically betrayed like this.  
\- Now we have to go with what intergalactic comissions allow. – Oladushek’s wife says.  
Another cosplayer, Owqra, joins in:  
\- Is that were the black box?  
\- No, black boxes are in a medieval blue moon, which we can’t access simply via lack of civilizational development. They are uncontacted peoples.  
\- Anyway, let’s enjoy the cosplay for now. – Marlene says.  
Over the span of next several centuries, the pieces of wreckage were laying around at random throughout the systems. Given that nearby civilizations have been retired, investigators can’t force their way through and have to wait for official permission.  
Until…  



	5. Embrace the Closure

March 16, 2880. Very close to the end of this millenium, 5th planet from the star signed a partial armistice after their level of enlightenment made wars more deadly. Eventually, there became a war-free region of the planet known as “demilitarized zone”, or DMZ.  
Oladushek is sitting in the office when she gets a call.  
\- Hello, Mrs. Oladushek?  
\- Good afternoon.  
\- We have news. – a voice over the phone says. It is from a Wachu Inno, a Recopilatorian UFO pilot and first contacter.  
\- What are news?  
\- A demilitarized zone has been established on a planet where the main wreck of RQi5184 lies. This means that now we have area where it is possible to access the wreckage. A large area, 1 steradian.  
\- Wow, should I tell the news to rest of JIT?  
\- Of course.  
The cosplayer goes to the room and says:  
\- My kids, I have some news. Glenn-588 d now has a demilitarized zone 1 steradian in size, and it has most wreckage.  
\- And what this means? – Gijsbert asks.  
\- We’re a go. – Oladushek says happily.  
\- Woah. – Ytaina says and smiles.  
Everyone else also turns around.  
\- We’re allowed in. – pause from cosplayer. – For real this time! And I also consulted a series of YTP collaborators, from Charmx is a “p” YTP collab to help with defense.  
Investigation team then takes a flight from ON-247 to Enood Gough, a white giant star, and then they board a UFO with all the tools needed for first contact. At 12:42, the flying saucer lands on the planet. Afterwards, they get into an armed convoy van made of hassium, which also has a label “Charmx is a p***phile Recovery”. The convoy is supplied by a planet Aurelia and Ares, which are also origins of Solom576 in a way. Karmin and Elizia also join the team. Mellorintje eventually quit the case about 400 years earlier.  
\- Enood Gough was also the star which was the departure of Solomia 576, - Brady says.  
\- Oh, here we go. – Kas says. – I think this is probably enough coincidences for now.  
A convoy arrives into the DMZ. Sodaman, the Charmx is a p***phile helper, tells the JIT:  
\- Well, DMZ is all yours.  
The investigators are armed with rocket launchers and nuclear bullets in case of a DMZ breach. Oladushek is armed with an lightweight taser gun that shoots 1 teravolt. The investigators first began their job with collecting pieces of wreckage that are possible to lift by hand. Machinery, provided by Lauri is being used to lift heavier pieces.  
Then, they hear reverberated bangs and shots.  
\- What was that? – Oladushek asks.  
\- Artillery. – Sodaman says. – being fired across the border.  
One of the complications at the crash site is the presence of local soldiers. Even though the plane was bombed, soldiers don’t want to be incriminated. Matt, James and Brady are seeing a very large piece which has about a meter-sized holes in it in a spiral pattern. It is too heavy to be normally lifted, and requires machinery.  
\- Make sure this gets on the first UFO. – Matt says.  
The investigators are looking at a gray, cloudy landscape. However there are rainbow dots speckled throughout. Ytaina wants to have a look at them.  
\- We will see those rainbow items over there.  
\- Got it, but stay away form the western side. There is still fighting going on in that area and DMZ breach is likely. – local soldier says.  
As Lauri begins assembling the piece, Sodaman asks mathematicians:  
\- What is this?  
\- This is the major floor, the bearing that separates passenger compartment from the cargo hold. – James says. – And it’s located right here. – James shows this on a rainbow toy 747 model.  
\- Got it.  
Elizia picks up a flyer that reads “May 17 – Intergalactic Day Against Homophobia, Biphobia, Interphobia and Transphobia”. In it it is written mostly how to be supportive to LGBTQ individuals. Then she says:  
\- I can’t feel anything even though I really want to.  
\- That is understandable, after all that happened. – Ytaina says.  
The investigators, in addition with recover workers, are picking up passenger items and putting them on the UFO. Ytaina manually picks up one more of these flyers, but then something falls out of it. It looks like toilet paper.  
\- Oh, what is this?  
The lead investigator reads a small piece of paper  
\- The Revolution… Too Much TNT… Code 9094947017729282379150390625…  
Then, they see some blue, white and red pieces of paper.  
\- There we go… Get everyone together, now!  
The entire investigation team and some inspection soldiers have a look. They all realize that what they are seeing is the registry paper of an explosive.  
\- Is there anyone with a camera and an evidence bag?  
\- There. – Dave says.  
The few pieces are put in a bag. As Oladushek and Marlene go through the territory, they find some ammonite shells.  
\- My kids, look at what we’ve found.  
\- Out of all the things… - Kas says, - what is an ammonite shell doing here?  
Lauri then comes with an idea.  
\- Alright, we assemble the plane in a hangar near Juvelankylä, and this evidence will be sent to prosecutors. Good idea?  
\- This would work. – Ytaina says.  
\- Alright. – Kas adds.  
Over the next 2 months, the plane will be assembled in a Molecular Physics Hangar which is a 1000 km cube on each side, located in empty Finnish forest, with closest settlement being Juvelankylä.  
The ammonite shell and pieces of a bomb are sent for examination. The examination of the explosive’s serial number shows that it was sold on the moon Latter, the moon where suspect perpetrators are based.  
\- Well looking at the ammonite, it is Ludwigia banens, a type of ammonite that sucks onto rocks and lives in colonies. And it can also hold on to technical surfaces such as cooling pipes, refrigerators, and also buildings, walls, etc. – marine biologist Tineu Inke says.  
\- Now we are going for the cargo manifest. – Dave Consiglio says. – Because I remember reading it in the early investigation, and there was a fair amount of stuff like that.  
After sifting through cargo manifest again, investigators find that there were 3000 9-story buildings carried from various planets in M87 to Walyache.  
\- Take a look at this, Matt says, - that one of the building was covered in Ludwigiae all over.  
\- And it came from the moon Latter. – John says.  
\- And it was located right along the aft crack. – Elizia says.  
\- Bingo. – Karmin says.  
\- Now we just contact the detectives for who put this there. – Greg says.  
On May 17, 2880, on 865th anniversary of the crash, the criminal investigation by the JIT reveals that a bomb was put there by a person who was a part of a radical speciecist and anti-LGBT organization known as Furious Lathrus. The detectives compare their findings with a post made by the same group on May 17, 2015.  
\- It all now fits. – Ingmar says. – The crash of Flight 5184 was a hate crime.  
\- I have a question. – Karmin says. – Why do I feel so relieved knowing that this is a hate crime?  
\- This is because it all now fits. – Gijsbert says. – Everything is perfectly aligned. Now, I am too kinda glad to know that this was a homophobic act because if it wasn’t we would have to work for like… more 800 years to fight various conspiracy theorists.  
\- This is messed up to feel, but it is what it is. – Ytaina says.  
\- Also what we found... – Matt says. – There was not 1, but 5 revolutions planted inside that building, and it was all concealed in ammonites. Wow.  
In the summer of the same year, recovery teams also get access to the cockpit section of the plane, which was in a more war-torn area than this part.  
On July 10, 6900-km blue moon became eligible for first contact, and the civilization has found the flight recorders and handed them over to Recopilatorian authorities. They are sent to a lab in Washington for analysis.  
\- Finally, it’s all complete. Now, the moment of truth. – John Nance says.  
The investigators open up the FDR, and they find that the plane was flying straight and level, until the data becomes curvy at 16:20:04.032.  
Here we go. – Greg says.  
The recorder is played.  
\- Hey, I might wanna ask a question. – Liandri asks.  
\- What is it? – Oninoko says.  
\- It is about the plane crash into a standard test. – Liandri says.  
\- Oh yes, I survived that.  
\- I wish I had something accidental happen to me so that I would be a forbidden survivor just like you. Did you have people wishing to talk to you?  
\- Well, I would say no. I didn’t encounter. – Oninoko says. – Besides, this happened like 38 million years ago, I’m over it.  
“Hm, this is the safe space protocol being followed. – John Nance says. – All works as it should”.  
“Could you fast forward to crew change?” – Greg Feith asks.  
\- Okay, then we’re outta here. – Liandri says.  
Then, sounds of shuffling and getting out of seats are heard.  
“So it’s as simple as that?” – Ytaina says.  
Yeah. – Kas says.  
\- Okay Christina, you are now talking to the control, do you remember the waypoints? – Sam says.  
\- No, we weren’t cleared. – the young first officer says.  
\- That is correct. – Sam says. - And now we will practice quiet.  
\- Check. – Christina says.  
In the NTSB building, people fast forward again through the silence.  
\- Now we request energy availability. – Sam says. – Watch how Kurt does it.  
\- Roger. – Christina affirms.  
\- Problem 5184, is kinetic energy level six hundred available? – Kurt asks.  
\- Negative, Problem 5184, energy level 600 is not available.  
\- Roger, maintain kinetic energy level 595. – Kurt says.  
\- I guess we’ll make that up in Mars range. – Kurt says to Sam.  
\- Christina, you will make the next call about climbing to energy level 600.  
\- Understand.  
\- Problem 5184, request climb 600. – Christina says.  
\- Roger, standby…  
Investigators fidget, because the explosion will happen soon.  
\- Fomalhaut 1065, track 200 light-years in the X-axis for spacing.  
\- Roger, track 200 light-years X-axis spacing, Fomalhaut 1065.  
\- Listen to what the other flight is saying.  
\- Got it. – Christina says.  
\- Fomalhaut 1065, have you completed? Are we clear?  
\- Problem 5184, you are clear. – voice over the radio says.  
\- Problem 5184, climb and maintain energy level 600.  
\- That is excellent. You first took permission from the flight, and then ATC. Good clearance following.  
\- Roger, Problem 5184, climb and maintain energy level 600.  
Then the investigators hear the sound of engines throttling up… and the moment of truth.  
\- *BOOM*  
A loud sound, similar to exploding multiple TNTs in Minecraft, comes from the CVR.  
\- What happened? Christina asks.  
And this is when “Problem 5184, Mars radar, please come in” sounds for the first time. – Dave Consiglio says.  
\- Retard throttles. – Kurt says.  
The sound continues, and through it, faint screams can be heard. And then the crew dons their breathing masks.  
\- Landing gear. – Kurt says.  
\- Landing gear – Christina puts the gear down.  
The crew extends the landing gear in an attempt to stop the plane from climbing through kinetic energy.  
“This sounds similar to KAL007”. – Greg Feith says. The FDR shows what mathematicians had calculated before, but also a nose-down “swing” – where a plane experiences a pitch down and then up.  
\- Energy is going up.  
\- Energy is going up.  
\- Energy is going up! – Kurt says 2 times.  
\- What is up with this plane? – Sam asks.  
\- Speedbrake is coming out. – the captain extends the speedbrakes.  
\- Is this working? – Christina asks.  
The flight data recorder shows that the speedbrake has not deployed. In addition, controls to engines are also cut out at 16:20:03.042, 3 seconds after the bomb went off.  
\- No, this isn’t. – Sam says.  
\- Engines are normal.  
\- Okay, imma scan all the systems, and errors… it seems like we can wait this through, but what is happening is unexplainable. – Kurt says. - Come on.  
\- Emergency descent. Put the mask over your nose and adjust the headset. – an automated voice is recorded on a different channel.  
\- Rapid decompression, - Sam says.  
\- Rapid decompression, descend to 24000.  
\- Do we have ailerons? – Christina asks.  
\- We have ailerons, partially. I have control.  
\- You have control, – Christina acknowledges.  
\- Emergency descent. Put the mask over your nose and adjust the headset. – automated voice says.  
The plane begins turning to the right and down.  
\- Full left rudder. – Kurt says.  
\- Damn, rudder doesn’t command. And engines don’t.  
\- Emergency descent. Put the mask over your nose and adjust the headset.  
\- Emergency descent. Put the mask over your nose and adjust the headset (in Dutch).  
\- Emergency descent. Put the mask over your nose and adjust the headset (in Recopilatorian).  
After a few minutes of explosive noise, Oninoko runs into the cockpit.  
\- What happened? – she asks.  
\- Rapid decompression.  
\- Do we have a diversion? – she says  
\- Either Enood Gough or Mericel… - Kurt says.  
\- Speed. – Christina says. – Our speed has gone down to 350.  
\- We should be able to make it. – Sam says.  
\- Standby, standby, stanby! – Christina says.  
The crew managed to fly the plane for about a minute more. The CVR recorded a sound of crew applying force to control columns as plane became harder to control. Afterwards, it contains a loud noise, at which point the FDR stops. This is the point where the plane broke up. Following the mandatory 5 minutes, it has recorded about 4 minutes and 30 seconds of silence, and an impact with the ground. It also recorded 30 seconds of medieval city sounds in local language.  
\- Parvus salinue sietti  
\- Lur dour sit ametis.  
\- Culubum pirigrin piligrim sav[end of recording]  
Investigators have a look at each other and say:  
\- This fully seals it, an inflight breakup caused by a bomb. – Kas says.  
Later, more recovered material arrives from the cockpit section. However, as recovery workers sift through the bodies in there, they find something unexpected. They uncover the body of 2nd captain L. M. Botha. After 865 years, the recoverers lean over and hear that xe shows signs of life, a very slow breath. Recopilatory 5184 has a sole survivor, she is in a massive clinical death though.  
\- Oh wow. – Ytaina says. – Send xyr to Oladushek’s home. Do you not mind?  
\- Of course not, - Oladushek says. – I’ll take care of her. Is there a possibility that someone else could have survived?  
\- You’re not gonna believe this. – Kas says.  
Senior investigator hands her over the autopsy report.  
\- The autopsy report showed that 8388608 passengers survived the incident, but died before the help could arrive.  
\- Fuck. – Ytaina says with a voice as if she lost a poker game.  
Everyone is now thinking.  
Around this time, Recopilatorian representative in the ICC requested to set up an intergalactic tribunal to prosecute those responsible. The request was approved. A final investigation has resulted in the prosecution of 4 people: 1 person who put a bomb on the plane, and 3 who came up with the plan. In addition, a cargo worker at the airport was also arrested for failing to notice the explosive.  
On November 4, 2880, investigators present their final findings. All cameras are on them, and pride flags as usual wave alongside Recopilatorian and M87 flags. Lauri is the one telling the report story.  
\- At 16:20 Universal Time, 5 explosives branded as “The Revolution” exploded aft of the center wing fuel tank, to the left of the plane’s centerline, causing a rapid decompression in the cabin. One of the 5 Revolutions explodes near the tail, damaging vital controls and hydraulic lines. The second one explodes near the fuel tank, damaging controls of the engines.  
\- The spaceplane performed a curved motion following the explosion in an attempt at landing in an irregular galaxy, before spiral explosions emanating from The Revolution resulted in disintegration of the airframe.  
\- The lead investigator Ytaina asked me to play the voice recorder live in order to ensure transparency of the case. Distinguished guests, headsets.  
The same voice recording as was heard, is played on the final hearing.  
Lauri pauses before the final moment. Heloke, a Recopilatorian prosecutor, says:  
\- The criminal investigation appoints blame and liability on 5 people, which includes 4 perpetrators of the bombing and a cargo worker who did not ensure proper safety procedures. The investigation blames the evolutionary biology of the Lathus species for encouraging hate crimes and homophobic violence, and also blames CargoFun for not adhering to proper screening procedures.  
Lauri adds:  
\- The moment of 16:26:10 is when the recording stops. Our determination was that the airframe broke up at that point.  
The recording plays the sound alongside the animation of the plane disintegrating.  
\- To the relief of fanbase of marumbaby, second captain of the flight L. M. Botha, xe was found alive, and is now in an undisclosed state. – Ytaina says. – The announcement of this survival is a demonstration of the fact that the accident was survivable, if the help arrived at the crash site in time.  
\- We recommend proper coordination of operations related to search and rescue, that are not impeded by sociological factors. – Oladushek says. – In addition we place it upon the governing bodies to ensure the proper investigational process.  
\- We also recommend that due process and strong procedures are separated from media requests and are only set to follow official guildelines. – Karmin says.  
\- As an investigative team, we would like to appoint intra-investigative blame to the following organizations: - Ytaina says.  
\- The Intergalactic Civil Spaceflight Organization, for not enforcing proper procedures concerning plane crashes in uncontacted worlds, and not ensuring that media and politics are kept in proper separation from facts and official procedures, - Kas says.  
\- The Federal Aviation Administration of the United States, on behalf of the manufacturing star, for not initiating a proper clearance and not giving help when the other investigative teams were not capable of accessing the crash site, - Dave says.  
\- The Central Aviation Authority of Recopilatoria for not initiating a clearance to open up the crash site similar to the FAA criticism by David Consiglio, - Marlene says,  
\- I would also criticize M87, for the loss of life that it had, and that irregular galaxy’s safety agencies for not enforcing transparency of the crash site in a similar way. – Gijsbert says.  
\- In addition, I would like to mention and criticize the ICSO’s cooperatives who put safe space clearances in the way of the procedure, thus denying investigators possibility to express condolences to victims’ families, - Elizia says.  
\- But also, - John Nance says, - we would like to express our appreciation for our investigators who stood by demanding strict procedures in the face of sensation, Mathematical Sciences Research Institute and Mr. Lauri Vuohensilta for scientific assistance,  
\- and also express gratitude for Sodaman and his “Charmx is a p” offensive joke project which in this situation was actually helpful in recovery of the wreckage and the victims from the main crash site, - Greg Feith says.  
\- We hope that we brought a form of closure at least, - says James Grime,  
\- We also recommend, … well the recommendation for proper screening is self-sufficient, - says Brady Haran,  
\- and also as a final note we recommend that Penisforce look into ways to protect their spacecraft from spiral explosives. Thank you.  
A spokesperson by the name Kai van der Zadelnijssen asks the investigators:  
\- But do you think that this is the full closure for RQi5184’s victims families?  
\- We don’t think that and we don’t say that, - Ytaina says, - but our part in providing the said closure is finished. We hope this was a helpful answer.  
Kai has a weird look on his face.  
\- Thank you. – he says.  
The investigators published their Final Report II on that same day, hoping it will bring the closure needed. The official investigation is over. The prosecutors will further work to ensure freedom from violence.  
\- My kids, Oladushek says. – This was an amazing job. Especially given what we had. I guess we can now officially celebrate the completion of our role in closure, since we are people too.  
\- I’m finally looking for a proper vacation in a blue hypergiant, - Ytaina says, - and now uninterrupted by a crash. Does anyone wanna go somewhere?  
\- Uh, I’d really be spending this day home. – Kas says.  
\- Alright then.  
Investigators eventually leave for their homes. Liandri was taken to her girlfriend Sophie, who is based in Lolly. The xe/xyr girl is lying cold, with practically no breathing.  
November 34. After more than a month in well-cared conditions, and 865 years in dead silence, the girl’s eyelids started opening. After that, xe took a quiet breath, but like that of a human baby being born, but quiet.  
\- Where am I? – xe says slowly.  
\- You are with me, - her gf says. – And it’s alright.  
\- What is up?  
\- What do you remember?  
\- A war, buildings, and something like this.  
\- Okay, - Sophie says, - we will wait until you can talk better.  
After half an hour, Liandri is able to go to the kitchen and eat.  
\- Look, we made you some cake.  
\- Oh nice. – xe says.  
\- Do you remember what happened?  
\- I think I had a suicide attempt… and there was a flight… with that number from a kid playing with a calculator… then it was shot down and then there was this big war between different stars, which started over this flight and then…  
Liandri breaks down crying. Sophie and Oladushek comfort her.  
\- Aww, if you can’t tell it’s alright. But you didn’t have a suicide attempt.  
\- Really?  
\- Your flight was brought down by a bomb and you are the only survivor.  
\- Wow…  
\- If you need time to process these news, it’s alright.  
\- And who are you? – Lia asks crying.  
\- My name is Ytaina, I am the lead investigator in Recopilatory 5184 case.  
\- Ooh, that’s awesome. How many people died?  
\- 29877424307.  
\- That is… wow. Maybe after all of this I am just meant to live.  
Ytaina’s phone rings.  
\- Kas Beumkes? What again? – she says.  
\- You will not believe what we have just found.  
\- What?  
\- The container that concealed the bomb wasn’t even meant to go on Flight 5184, it happened because a cargo worker screwed up.  
\- That same who got arrested?  
\- Nope, a different one.  
\- Holy shit. But what will happen to that one?  
\- Nothing, because he hasn’t made a security breach, he didn’t know there was a bomb inside, he just messed up the flight.  
\- What was the intended flight then?  
\- Ouabuabudugube Flight 7879. Do you know this star?  
\- Nope.  
\- Well and I am on the same thing. It isn’t a really known celestial object, it hardly ever generates headlines, and it only appeared on American news for the first time in 5 billion years as an afterthought on Flight 5184. The reality is, perpetrators intended the plane to crash into the ocean or an uninhabitable world in a void, but ended up with this.  
\- Wolly shit.  
\- So anyway, have a nice day.  
\- You too.  
“What do they say”? – Sophie asks.  
\- It’s Kas Beumkes and he said that the container with bomb wasn’t even meant to go on this flight. It was intended for Ouabuabudugube Flight 7879, and perpetrators wanted the plane to crash into the ocean. But a different cargo worker screwed up and now we have Flight 5184. – Ytaina says.  
\- This just shows the reality of selective coverage by news media. – Sophie says.  
\- But hey, the side effect is that Flight 7879 actually made it safely. Karma is a bitch. - Liandri says.  
L. M. Botha eventually made a recovery, and continued to fly the 747-200 until the retirement of the fleet in Eocene, but now flies a broomstick and general spaceflight craft for recreation. Eventually, a memorial was built for the flight. And the phenomenon of “media shitstorm” more or less subsided after this crash. Over the next few thousand years, volunteers recovered more items. Most of the victims were identified, except for 303757 who were vaporized by the stars. The plane’s materials were sent to scrapyards and metal tool factories for remelting.


End file.
